At most venues that host large events today, such as stadiums, theatres, convention centers, and/or fairgrounds for instance, vendors offer a wide variety of items for purchase by the attendees of the events. These items may include food, beverages, apparel, and/or souvenirs for instance. Typically, vendors sell these items at stands or shops located throughout the venue, thus requiring attendees of the venue to leave their seats, wait in a line, and/or temporarily turn their focus away from the event in order to purchase the items. Some of these items may also be carried and sold by roaming vendors that move throughout the venue. However, roaming vendors typically only cover a limited area of the venue and/or only carry a limited selection of items for purchase, and as such these roaming vendors may not fully satisfy an attendee's needs. Further, paying these roaming vendors for a purchased item during the event may be awkward, cumbersome, and/or time consuming, especially when the venue is crowded. Accordingly, an improved method and system for providing vending service to attendees of venues that host large events is desirable.